Otro color
by Ada Ross
Summary: Había pasado demasiado tiempo encerrado. Havoc-centric. Drabble. Spoilers capítulos 38, 39. Para el reto de agosto de FMA ESP.


Fullmetal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa y la canción _La vida _es de El Canto del Loco.

* * *

**Otro color**

* * *

_Y poco a poco yo le planto cara al miedo.  
Quité "cobarde" por "yo quiero".  
Puedo hacerlo, y confiar…_

—¡Hala, machote! Ya estás listo para darte un garbeo.

El doctor Jenkins era un armatoste sólo comparable al comandante Armstrong (Havoc sospechaba que lazos de sangre los debían de unir), y su risa estridente le habría hecho brincar de la cama de no ser por su inmovilidad. En cuanto lo vio atascado en el umbral de la puerta, dándose golpes en el pecho y hablando en esa jerga tan particular de él y tan impropia de un médico, Havoc tuvo algo de miedo por lo que el doctor se traía entre manos.

Desde que lo habían trasladado al hospital del Este, más descongestionado que el de la gran ciudad, el personal le había prestado bastante atención y había recibido cuidados a todas horas. Entre aquellos lujos se contaba el de tener un médico disponible las veinticuatro horas del día para él, que controlaba sus progresos y su estado. Por suerte o desgracia, ese médico era el doctor Jenkins: un hombre cuyo tamaño sólo era comparable al del enorme corazón que guardaba bajo su gigantesco tórax; pero con maneras un tanto toscas y desgarbadas. Aunque era imposible no encariñarse con el tipo, pensaba el alférez.

—¡Doctor Jenkins!

—Venga, levanta que tengo un regalito para ti, hijo —anunció, mientras revolvía el armarito donde Havoc guardaba sus pertenencias.

Una gota de sudor bajó por la sien de Jean. Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Jenkins.

—Esto, doctor… ¡¡Estoy paralítico!!

Jenkins pestañeó varias veces antes de reaccionar y abrió la boca, formando una perfecta "o". De repente, volvió a estallar en carcajadas y se aporreó el pecho con fuerza.

—¡JA JA JA JA JA! —cacareó—. Eres un cachondo. Anda, ven.

Para el terror de Havoc, el doctor Jenkins se aproximó a su cama con intención de llevarlo en brazos o algo parecido.

—Y-y… y si trae aquí lo que sea que quiera enseñarme, ¿eh? —balbuceó con nerviosismo.

Jenkins volvió a hacer una de sus pausas, como si a veces le costase recibir la información procedente del exterior ajeno a su cabezota. Al final, entre más carcajadas -que perforaban los oídos de cualquier ser humano a la redonda-, el doctor accedió a la petición de Havoc y salió al pasillo.

Momentos después, entraba en la habitación, moviéndose de forma aparatosa, y arrastrando una silla de ruedas de aspecto destartalado. Los ojos de Havoc se abrieron de par en par y el cigarro pendió de su boca, a punto de precipitarse sobre las sábanas impolutas.

—Una… una silla de ruedas.

—¡Eso es, machote! ¿Qué te esperabas?

—Desde luego, esto _no_ me lo esperaba.

El doctor esbozó una sonrisa, ocultada por la espesura de su bigote negro.

—Ahora te toca usarla.

—¿Usarla?

—¡Claro! —Le propinó una buena palmada en la espalda, y Havoc creyó que se le habían roto una o dos costillas mínimo—. No te vas a quedar encerrado para siempre, ¿no?

_… y salir de mi escondite, así sin más. _

Jenkins llevó la silla hasta el borde de la cama. Havoc, inseguro y asombrado al mismo tiempo, se dejó guiar por el doctor, que le ayudó a sentarse con cuidado en su nuevo regalo. No era especialmente cómoda, pues los años pesaban sobre aquella silla y algunos hierros del respaldo se le clavaban en medio de la espalda; pero una emoción extraña le embargó en el instante en el que quedó por fin bien colocado, sentado en aquella silla de ruedas. Como un niño al que le acaban de dar su primera bicicleta y se ha montado en ella por primera vez.

Entonces se percató de que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no había salido de su habitación en el hospital, ya fuera en el Este o en Central. Ni siquiera conocía el edificio del hospital en sí, ni los alrededores. Todo cuanto recordaba era lo que se veía tras el cristal de la ventana.

Pero cuando el doctor Jenkins empujó la silla, vio el pasillo, con enfermeras y médicos de arriba a abajo, algún anciano deambulando con el gotero a rastras y familiares correteando de aquí para allá. Desde su habitación, nada parecía tan vivo. Tuvieron suerte de estar en la primera planta, pues el doctor se ofreció a darle un pequeño paseo por los jardines del patio interior. Havoc tampoco recordaba la última vez que había sentido el sol y la brisa fresca sobre su cara, golpeándole; y una sonrisa boba se pintó en su rostro.

El doctor Jenkins lo miró con gesto divertido.

—¿Qué, te hace otro paseíto mañana?

_Y al despertar, la vida me regala otro color._

**-fin-**

* * *

Respuesta más que improvisada para el reto de agosto de fma esp. Gen, y con Havoc feliz :3.


End file.
